


采撷

by GrasslandFox007



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrasslandFox007/pseuds/GrasslandFox007
Summary: 一辆小破车XD





	采撷

**Author's Note:**

> 锁赤使我快乐XD

人最容易失控的时候是在和最亲近的人面前的时候。

医生被强行压在太师椅上不得脱身。身上的重量带着一种不容反抗的意味完全的压上来，他措不开头，被情欲支配的男人头昏压花的在他身上不停的随取，舌尖乱伸出唇外这样的失误完全可以看出此时此刻这样的行为是没有半分技巧和熟练可言。

他不得不伸手扶着对方的身体防止他摔下去，在这方面从进来没试过的人现在也完全是放任不管的样子，"老板…"医生短促的叫了他一下，试图唤起他的理智，但也只是徒劳。

老板继续趴在他身上索取，手还不老实的乱摸，试图钻进他的衣服里去做那些点火生情的坏事。

"唔、你这是怎么了……"医生慌忙抓住他伺机下手的胳膊，在发现还没有力气与自己抗衡后，老板放弃了，手只能紧紧的勾住医生的脖颈，一切的行为都带着霸道而无力。那是一个发情期的omaga唯一能取胜的方式，此时此刻连身为Alpha的医生被动的被他支配着，就仿佛，他才是那个手无寸铁的omega一样。

这样饥渴的omega必然是来了发情期，但是可惜的是医生并没有标记过他。

是了，他跟老板只是普通的朋友关系，像今天这样的事情发生的时候完全是意料之外，根本不会想过在桌案旁的人原本衣冠楚楚的坐在那里，下一刻就会扑上来缠着他不愿意松手。

"对不起……"

老板含糊不清的做着无用的道歉，吞不下的唾液黏腻的从嘴角划落，额发因为一直摩蹭变得愈发凌乱，整个人软软的挂在医生身上似乎就是一个愿意被对方享用的楚楚可怜的尤物。

他有多喜欢他，没有人真正知道这个分量。他喜欢他的一切，他的笑，他的话，他的声音，他卷起袖子下的肌肉分明的小臂，他夏天从体恤里露出来锁骨和后颈……

喜欢他，爱着他，想要一切。身心，以及最简单明了的肉体。

从来没有与人如此接触过的纯情的小猫儿在这一刻沦陷了，他惊慌于自己的冲动，也惊喜于医生在这之后并没有把他推开，而是一点一点的接纳着他。

"…对不起……"

"不、老板、你先别着急，我我我们先不在这里好吗？"

医生好不容易稳定下来刚刚的惊吓，手紧紧的环着老板的腰防止他摔下去，这还是他第一次如此亲昵的与这个人接触，舌尖上还残存着刚刚的那一丝甜味儿，现在也正因为贪恋和不甘心就这么结束而蠢蠢欲动。

"我们要继续下去吗？"

老板埋在医生怀里被情欲支配的发抖，柔软的发梢蹭着医生的下巴。意外的心动。他点了点头。

算是同意了。

接下来要做的事完全是在用本能维持，老板一沾到床就迫不及待的伸手去够医生的衣角，他力气并不输给对方，医生被这股大力拽的一个趔趄，勉强撑着床沿才稳住平衡，他此刻因为等一下的事情有些过分紧张，局促不安的样子让饥渴成魔的老板愈发的不满，却也没在做那么激烈的事情，两个人似乎都在尝试着用最后的理智维护一下自己的形象，一时间局面跟刚才火烧火燎的场景变得大相径庭起来。

"你…为什么还不快一点……"平时话很少的老板今天似乎也变得有些急不可待，整个人着急上头就开始不停的催着医生，他被体内的那一团火折腾的够呛，衣服已经脱的差不多，半裸着上身就朝还坐在那儿的医生伸过手去，医生被他拽着终于头冲下倒下去，两个人的头挨在一起胡乱蹭着好像就能磨灭那些乱窜的炙热。

可这样的事只能愈演愈烈，不会逐渐消磨。干柴烈火，衣服扔的满地，昔日的形象在彼此之间崩坏的太过荒唐，身下喘息不已被情欲支配的老板也只不过是个等了他几千年那种难以预估的寂寞的人。

医生猜着并大胆延伸他自己的想法，要是，很久以前的时候并没有人标记过老板，那……

是处子吗？

"你还愣着干什么？"老板发出难耐的喘息，抓着医生的手就往自己的那处走，"快点…"那个地方也同身体的其他地方一样变得急不可耐。

带着薄茧的手握上来，浑身赤裸着的人终于发出的是满足的叹息而并非难耐，性器饱涨的惊人，却也难于发泄，在医生握上来之后更是兴奋的颤抖了一下。

"快点啊……"泪水朦胧的眼睛看过来的时候，再矜持的人也该忍不住了，医生咽了咽口水，

"抱歉……我、我这就帮你。"他匆忙抽出手握着那双白皙的大腿打开，处于两个人对这样的事还都是新手，比起医生这种在上学的那个阶段就接触过相关事项并有了认知，老板就显得更加迷茫。

倒不是因为一窍不通，不过也真的是一片白纸一样的，用医生的话说就是，他真的是太干净了。

从来都没人碰过，敏感的omega在柔和的抚摩中逐渐安静下来，也不再像一开始那样莽撞，把腿张的更开放，似乎也是接纳了医生。

要是这一次再荒唐一点，他就可以标记他了。

但是只有愿意成为伴侣的关系为前提才可以，那他们现在……

真的只是帮助发泄吗？

手指滑进阴道一路畅通无阻，先前的抚慰终于见了成效，咕啾的水声伴随着信息素的散发让人羞耻的颜面尽失，那种想要但是又不敢说的感觉真的是很折磨人。老板把手背咬出了红红的血印，眯缝着眼睛也不知道是舒服还是难受的就那么望着医生，这个时候的他最是诱人，无论是谁望上一眼都会瞬间沦陷。

只可惜，如果都是真心的话，那以后也只有医生一个人才能见到这样的景象了。

手指在柔软的穴肉里轻柔而不失力量的抠挖，硬硬的茧子碰上湿嫩的腔壁引起不自然的颤抖，医生低头吻住老板同下面一样湿的一塌糊涂的嘴唇，刚刚分开没多久的舌尖就像久别重逢一般又急不可待的纠缠在一起。被对方的额发弄的有些眨眼睛了，医生空出手撩开那些凌乱的软毛，露出他最心爱的人漂亮的那双眼眸，老板的眼角还淌着刚刚情欲躁动的泪痕，并非情感所趋但依旧惊艳的动人心魄，泛红的眼梢像是擦了比胭脂更烈的妆粉，惹人爱怜又勾人引发性欲。

真的是并非自身如此，而是眼前这般让他生出了那么多不该有的欲望啊。

……

"嘶……"

"轻点儿。"

已是酉时，但是床榻上的情事依旧愈发火热。

老板趴伏在医生身上不停的索取，未曾疲软下去的性器还不停的在他的软穴里贯穿，不时的  
地带出些粘稠的滑液和血丝，刚刚不到一刻钟的时候医生破了他的作为处子最后的防御，头一次体会到的疼痛并不是那么让人胆寒，更多的还是难得的恐惧。

一下子就如同洪水冲过了打开的闸，长度和粗细在普通人里本来就是佼佼者的ALPha不再是往日温顺跳脱的小绵羊，毕竟脱掉羊皮的狼才是最狡猾最凶恶的狼，性器一捅进去就是一个深入，从来没体会过这种感觉的老板当然会惊慌失措，不禁一下就抓破了这人的背，更是在他舌尖上咬的不轻。

作为惩罚，医生将主动权交给了他。

搭在腰上的手看似无力，实则暗暗扶着他完成每一次抽插，老板短促的喘着，汗水淌过额头，眼神因为疲劳也有些失焦，身下的人皮肤每一寸都是如此的炙热，根本找不到凉意的存在。

"嗯…"

似乎痛感已经消失的差不多，见老板露出了疲惫的神色医生也舍不得他继续逞能，翻身连着人一起躺回枕头上，手抓着大腿一下张开，性器缓缓退出又更深的滑如，在云端般起起落落的眩晕此刻完全是将两个人往高潮那里推。

"哈啊……啊！"

忽然就那么没理由的更深了一些，老板不知道医生捅到哪里了，只是感觉那个地方相比于其他地方更加敏感，就像被蚊虫叮咬过一样，是一个柔软的小小凸起。

"……还真找到了…"医生把老板翻过来，让他侧身躺着，把腿扛在自己肩上，忍不住低头咬 他的耳朵。

"知道这里是什么地方吗？"

"啊……、什么、地方…"

"这里是…"医生恶略的伸出舌尖轻轻的刮蹭着他的耳廓，"你的敏感点。"

说罢又是一记深捅，老板终于压不住嗓子叫了出来，随机就立刻捂住嘴，反常的举动让他恼羞成怒，却又被抓着软肋无可奈何。

软穴紧紧的吸着还未发泄的性器，只有标记过后才会成结，医生用好不容易找回来的一点理智小心的退出去一点，把老板麻起来的腿放下。

"…怎么了…怎么不做了……"察觉到医生的停顿，本来还在云端醉生梦死的老板也终于反应过来，"你怎么了？"他奇怪的问道。

"啊、就是…要继续的话…"医生也犹豫不定，他一想到这些就又开始紧张了。

"需要标记呢。"

"标记？"

"是的（＞-＜;)"

"来吧。"

都已经到这般地步了，为什么还要犹豫呢。

"来啊。"老板把腿又张的很大，手暧昧的顺着医生的肋骨往上摸，触到他的乳首的时候还像个孩子似的调皮的按了按。医生忍不了这种挑逗兴奋的颤抖了一下。

"真的…可以吗？"

"标记我吧。"

理智被性欲撕碎了。

事态朝一发不可收拾的地步疯狂进发，在慌乱中性器横冲直撞的再次捅进软穴，生殖腔被撞的来不及吞吐伸进去的巨物，老朽的床榻发出羞耻的嘎吱声，像打桩一样医生一下一下的顶着那个最后的防御，他的信息素散发的比往日更快更浓郁，更野蛮。

小奶狗退去乳臭味，变成了霸道的大狗狗。

他咬着老板因为放弃忍耐而仰起头露出的喉结，那是个敏感的地方，老板果真放松了身体继续迎合他大开大入。

白皙的脖颈下藏着脆弱的腺体，一切都唾手可得。

先前得到了允许，已经与这人重新增进一步关系的医生更加大胆，他先是吻了那片等候多时的地方，随后就咬了上去。

速度降了下来，生殖腔被顶开的彻彻底底，精液如愿以偿涌入期待已久的子宫，白蔷薇味道的信息素顺着腺体的血管，流遍全身。

"啊…"老板终于熄灭了那团欲火，腺体被咬破以后还是流了血，不过已经没有大碍，医生用纸巾小心的擦去血丝，慢慢的退了出去。

"对不起，我太莽撞了不知道你是第一次…"他这才意识到自己刚刚的冲动，老板的生殖腔因为摩擦的过于激烈已经充血肿了起来，他小心的用没有长茧子的指肚为他轻轻的揉按。

"没关系……可是你……"

成结以后的性器也慢慢的疲软了下去，被湿软的穴道继续温柔的包裹着，可能也会有想再来一次的势头。

空气里弥漫着信息素交融后的甜香，两个人还是忍不住又腻歪在了一起，刚刚虽然并没有真正说出那种心意，但是所做的事情却都已经成为了最好的证明。

这一次一定不会是再那么粗暴的，一定会是很缓和的，恋人之间的那种的刻骨的温柔。

**Author's Note:**

> 车就开到这里叭


End file.
